My Best Friend's Sister
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: STARSTRUCK Hi, my name is AJ. I've been best friends with Sara Olson since forever. Her bratty little sister and her hatred of Christopher Wilde constantly gets on my nerves. But imagine my shock when I turn on Starstruck TV and see... Christopher/Jessica


Hi! My name is AJ. I attend McKinley High School in Kalamazoo, Michigan. That's a funny name, isn't it? I've always hated that name, and this place. It's simply too boring. I want to be somewhere where it is interesting, all the time. Like Los Angeles. Where Christopher Wilde lives!

So here I am, being very jealous. You see, my best friend, Sara Olson, and her brattish little sister, are headed off to Hollywood to meet _Christopher Wilde_! Why couldn't I be this lucky?

Basically, this means that I am reduced to spending summer vacation in Kalamazoo. I would be looking up information on Christopher's location and relaying it to Sara, where _she_ would be able to act on the information that I worked so hard on to acquire. Life sucks, doesn't it?

Overall, it had been a very boring summer vacation. I spent most of my time at the park. My dad bought me this wireless 3G internet thing that I could plug into my laptop and get internet anywhere. So instead of drooling over pictures of Christopher Wilde in my stuffy, humid room, I could drool over pictures of Christopher Wilde under the beautiful sunshine while listening to the appropriate song.

I glanced up and stared down at the beautiful, glittering pond and watched as people played golf at the Milham Park Golf Course below. Apparently, it is the highest-rated golf course in the country. The only good thing in this damned city and I didn't even know how to play it.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," a man said. I turned around.

"We are collecting signatures to put a city ordinance on the ballot to make it illegal to discriminate on the basis of sexual orientation."

Now do you see why I hate it here? People could get kicked out of their homes for being gay. It felt like I was living in the '50s in this town. It was full of old people. The only people within a 50-mile radius who was my age attended McKinley High School – and you could only bear the same people for so long.

I signed the signature sheet, and nodded as the man gave me a quick thanks. I packed up my laptop and headed home. Tomorrow night was the back-to-school night dance, and the day after would be the first day of school.

The only good thing? I would be a senior! Finally, after twelve years of attending this torture camp that people call school, I am only one year away from being off on my own.

My house wasn't too far from the park, and I made it home quickly. I flopped on the couch and turned the television channel to Starstruck News. You see, I've been kind of ignoring the celebrity news lately, after Sara stopped calling me about news on Christopher Wilde. I think she gave up. I knew, deep down, that the possibility of Sara befriending Christopher and bringing him back to Kalamazoo and having him fall in love of me was simply too slim; too riddled with coincidences.

But at the same time, I didn't want to be let down by hearing no news of anything – so I decided to just avoid the news altogether. But tomorrow, the Olson family would be flying back in to Michigan and I didn't want to look as if I didn't care about anything Christopher-related. That would be too...unlike me.

So you could probably imagine my surprise when the first thing I saw on Starstruck News was Christopher Wilde with a huge picture of Jessica Olson behind him.

"So, we're talking about this girl, Jessica Olson," an interviewer said.

"Okay," Christopher replied nervously. I stared intently, glued to the screen.

"Do you know her?" Slam dunk! This interviewer was quick to her questions. I've never seen her in the studio before, though. What was her name? Libby, was it?

"No," Christopher replied, shaking his head.

"So, you're telling me you don't know this girl."

"Uh, ya. Look, I dunno what she's saying about me, but I don't know anybody named Jessica Olson. Sorry, Libby, but there's nothing more to tell."

Libby turned and looked straight at me through the screen. "Okay. "You heard it first here. I'm Libby Lam, and this is Starstruck News." The show then cut to commercial.

What? What was going on here? That brattish kid was going around Hollywood boasting that she knew Christopher Wilde? What an idiot!

I had to know what she was saying about Christopher Wilde. It _had_ to be important if Christopher Wilde would offer to give an exclusive interview!

I pulled out my laptop and began Googling. There was no news about Christopher Wilde from the last two days. Nothing! I kept on delving deeper. I went to Christopher Wilde's official fansite and found two pictures, both of Jessica Olson. One was the one that was just displayed on Starstruck a moment ago. The other was rather emotional: she was exiting a phone booth and crying. There were a bunch of blurred figures behind her.

But it was at that moment when the internet activity suddenly surged. Comments were being posted at such a high rate that I found it impossible to read all of them. But after reading all of the comments, links, and videos that were posted, I made up my incredibly biased decision: Jessica Olson is a freak, hypocrite, and stalker.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

I was at home, preparing my dress for tonight's dance. Sara had kicked me out of her house! _Sara_! And what did I do? I called her sister some distasteful things that probably shouldn't have been said...but they were true. Right?

I arrived at the dance early, so I helped fix some of the finishing touches on the dance decorations.

"Hey, AJ," one of my friends, Ali, called out to me. "How was your summer?"

"Boring," I emphasized. "I was reduced to spending my days at the park, helping Sara track down Christopher Wilde."

Ali's eyes widened. "Ooh. That must have been interesting."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not really. Sara stopped asking questions a day into their trip."

Ali shook her head. "You heard about Jessica, right?"

I grinned. "Yeah. I know, she's such a hypocrite, right? I mean...she, like, pretended to totally _hate_ Christopher Wilde, but then decide to go on a stalking spree while in LA!"

Ali nodded. "I know! Hey look, there she is." Ali pointed at the entrance, and sure enough Jessica was there."

I laughed. "Lame," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She tried to ignore me, but I know that she heard.

Suddenly, the lights and the music shut off. I glanced around the dance room, groaning. What was going on? I heard cheering and glanced up at the stage. CHRISTOPHER WILDE! I started screaming and jumping up and down. My mind was on overdrive and simply was not thinking. What was he doing here?

I was still screaming loudly when Christopher stepped up to the mic and asked, "Jessica Olson?"

I turned around and looked at the back of the room. She was the only one not screaming or looking at Christopher. Maybe something _did_ happen in Los Angeles, after all? No...

My question was answered when Christopher continued talking. "There's some things I forgot to say to you back in California."

I glanced back again at Jessica. She was pointedly refusing to look up at Christopher. My eyes darted back and forth between the two. My brain was on overdrive. I was thinking too hard. This could _not_ be happening. Christopher was supposed to fall in love with me. Me! Not her.

I heard a resounding "ooh" fill the room after that last statement. A guitarist on stage started playing. It suddenly registered to me what Christopher was going to do. He was going to sing to Jessica! Right then, I was beyond jealous. So instead, I stared into his blue eyes and pretended that he was singing to me. It worked – for a while, I guess.

_Can't blame you, for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to, deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am, with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
__I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

I shoved my way closer to Christopher as he walked closer and closer to Jessica.

The song had ended, and I was in a trance. That was a love song. A love song! The who situation suddenly registered in my head. Oh. My. God.

"So, what did you think? That you could come here and sing to me, and everything would be okay?" Jessica asked Christopher in that obnoxious tone of her's. How dare she say that to Christopher? The boy _sang_ to you! Now, I realize how love-sick I sound right now...but still... she should be more appreciative. Right?

"Um...Yes?" Christopher replied hopefully. After seeing the look on Jessica's face, however, he quickly backtracked. "No," Christopher said, shaking his head. "No."

"Well then? Which one is it?"

Christopher stared at Jessica with a look I wished a boy would someday look at me with. "I-I...I just...wanted to tell you I was wrong. About everything. Especially about you."

"Don't you think you're a little late? _Everyone_ here thinks I was lying," Jessica replied. I glanced around the room, and felt relieved that I wasn't the only person feeling guilty.

"I'm the one who lied," Christopher replied quickly. But Libby was standing there, as if magically appearing out of the ground, holding a mic in front of Christopher's face.

Unexpectedly, and with ferocity that reminded me of Jessica, he yanked the microphone away from Libby and glared at the camera.

"I lied about knowing Jessica Olson," he stated. "Cause the truth is, I know Jessica Olson. Jessica Olson is a terrible navigator, and a know-it-all...but she's honest. When she makes a promise. She keeps it. She understands me like no one else does." He turned his head sideways and stared at Jessica again with those loving eyes. I nearly melted, even though it wasn't directed at me. "I'm _crazy_ about her."

Christopher lowered the microphone, though he continued to speak. "Jessica, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Libby grabbed the mic from him and stuck it in his face again.

"Jessica, I'm so sorry. I know that I hurt you. And I will never do anything like that again. Just. Please. Forgive me?"

There was a long pause as the entire room held its breath. Nothing moved. Even the decorations hung silently – not swaying a single inch. After a few suspenseful moments, Jessica smiled and nodded, and a resounding "aww" filled the room. I must admit, my heart felt like it would burst.

Christopher smiled the widest I had ever seen him smile. (And trust me, being a stalker, I've seen tons of pictures of Christopher smile) It truly was a beautiful moment.

Christopher then told Libby to "Go away. _Now_."

She jumped. "Oh, okay. Come on, let's get out of here. Move it."

Well, that's the end of it. I made my way onto national television that night, but besides that, life was slowly returning back to normal in Kalamazoo. I had my moment of exhilaration, what with meeting Christopher Wilde and all that. But I long ago relented and realized that Christopher was finally taken. Not by some hot movie star for a publicity stunt. But by the real deal.

I apologized to Jessica Olson, and she accepted it kindly. I'd seen some of the dates that Christopher took Jessica on. I can tell you this: they are still going strong and I've never seen such a resilient relationship before, especially between such young people. I previously thought that these things only happened in the movies. Haha, I was _so_ wrong.

**Fin**

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Please R&R. This is part 4 of my starstruck series.**


End file.
